Talk:New Planet Vegeta
John seeks some help John: *'walking nervously back to Xicor's palace* The place I died and I am seeking the help of the person that killed me... *walks in past the guard* 'Xicor -sitting on his throne, no guards with him, arguing with several adivsors- I don't CARE if the Alpha-Senjin offering their technology, we are fighting a losing war, and I need every able-bodied Saiyan I can get! John: *walks in having heard everything Xicor said* Need me to help King Xicor? Xicor What, YOU again?! Didn't I kill you?! Gah, nevermind! I'm short of my best men, my general, and my Weapon of Mass Destruction! Any help you offer will be considered. John: 'You did kill me I was revived by the dragonballs *tells Xicor the sotry of my death about what happened to everyone and about Hank raising Hell* So we need you and if I help you you help me got it? 'Xicor You and you friends were strong. Stronger than the SSS, stronger than Broly, even stronger than me. Get them back here and help me win this war, and I'll help you save your world. Now, I suggest you find a way to contact them. Try the Kais, they may not be able to take you to that universe, but they can help you get in contact. John: 'I dont need to go to the kais all I need to do is go to a raido tower. Thats how I contacted them last time I talked to them 'Xicor Then go. Let me get back to work, please. John: Ok see ya in a bit *walks out slowly* Xicor -goes back to arguing with the advisors- John: *'gets to a radio tower and places a hand on it* Here goes nothing '''Brocc: '*Walks in the palace holding shoulder because of injury from Cuco's Dodon Ray* Agh... *arm bleeding heavily and passes out in front of Xicor and the advisors* '''Xicor Kais damnit....SOMEONE GET HIM TO A HEALING POD. John: *'comes back to the palace* So I talked to... The hell happened to him *points at brocc* '''Brocc: '*Being taken to a Rejuvination Chamber* '''Xicor Hell if I know...Make youself useful and help him to a chamber! Brocc: '*Inside a Rejuvination chamber getting treatment* 'Xicor -goes back to arguing with the advisors again- A few hours later Brocc: '*Still in the chamber* *Thoughts: Dammit... My crew... Triple S... They're all gone... and it's their faults... Cuco... You bastard...* *Chamber starts electricuting and shaking* 'Xicor KID! WHATEVER YOU NAME IS! You're going to go to Planet Namek to wish back General Vegeta, along with Komena and Shiso from the Triple S. GOT IT?! Brocc: '*Thoughts: They will pay... THEY WILL ALL PAY!!!!!* *Opens eyes and shatters chamber with power* 'Xicor Oh, KAIS DAMNIT. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS! -stand up, storming off to the medical chamber- Brocc: '*Breathing heavily, is a Super Saiyan 2* Grr... 'Xicor Brocc. Calm down before I MAKE you calm down!